


The Adventure of Sherlock Holmes and Molly Hooper

by emonemotheturtle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Love, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, best man speech, the fluffiest of fluff, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emonemotheturtle/pseuds/emonemotheturtle
Summary: A Sherlolly wedding from proposal through to speeches and vows.





	The Adventure of Sherlock Holmes and Molly Hooper

“So… do you think maybe you’d like to get married?” Sherlock mused, not even looking up from his book.

Molly lifted her head from its place on his thigh and turned to look at him. “Is this a proposal?”

“Well, no. I don’t have a ring or anything. I just thought I would gauge your opinion on the matter before I spent that kind of money,” he glanced down at her now, “And anyway, I don’t want to find out what it’s like to return an engagement ring.”

“Well,” she sat up on her knees now, “speaking in the hypothetical, I don’t believe you would need a gift receipt.”

“Is that a yes?” his eyes were suddenly uncertain, anxious, pleading.

“It wasn’t a proposal,” she plopped back down on her back.

“Fair enough,” he chuckled and returned to his book, smiling to himself.

 

“I’ve got a ring now.” Sherlock whispered in her ear as they danced in the living room of 221B one evening. “So… Will you marry me, Molly Hooper?”

“Yes, Sherlock,” Molly choked up. “Yes.”

  
  



End file.
